fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero of Bower Lake
- } |Human |Male/Female |Rose (Older Sister) Brom (Ancestor) Scarlet Robe (Ancestor) The Hero of Oakvale (Ancestor) Theresa (Ancestor) |Bowerstone Old Town |Fable II |Fable II ||Theresa (Guardian until adulthood) Hammer (Ally) Garth (Ally) Reaver (Ally) Barnum (Friend, Possible business partner) |Lucien Fairfax}} The Hero of Bowerstone, also known by other titles, is the main character in Fable II. The character may be either male or female by choice of the player in the beginning of the game. It is possible that the Hero of Bowerstone is a descendant of The Hero of Oakvale. This is most commonly accepted, as Theresa states in the ruined Chamber of Fate that The Hero of Oakvale was the Hero of Bowerstone's "...forebear...", although it could simply mean that he was the last true hero before the collapse of the Hero's guild, and the birth of the Hero of Bowerstone. There is more reason to believe with the addition of access to the treasure chest in the Chamber of Fate, which out of game lore suggests that only the ancestor of the hero can open it. In the beginning of the game, the Hero of Bowerstone is referred to by the title of "Sparrow", which in the game appears, and is referenced as being synonymous with young, youthful, and being prepared to set out and see the world. This is much like the Chicken Chaser title from the first Fable. The title can be changed at a title vendor, just like the first Fable. Strangely even if the player chooses to change the hero's title, the hero will still be referred to as Sparrow in cinematics and cut scenes, which has led some players to think this might actually be the hero's actual name. However, these cut scenes are mostly during childhood parts of the game before the player has a chance to change the title and during the 'Perfect World' which would make sense as the Hero's name was Sparrow as a child. Hero is a much more common name in adult cut scenes. Family The hero has a sister, Rose, who is killed by Lucien. However depending on your choice at the end, she may come back to life with the rest of your family and your dog. As referenced by the "Perfect Day" dream sequences, the Hero may have lived on a farm with their sister, and a mother and father. However the dream sequence may have been simply just a dream, and the hero and Rose never actually lived on a farm. Childhood As a child, the hero lives in Bowerstone Old Town with his/her sister Rose in poverty, dreaming of living in Fairfax Castle. One day, they are disturbed by a loud commotion coming from the trader Mystical Murgo who is selling many items of no real value, as artifacts of the Old Kingdom. However, unknown to Murgo, amongst his collection of trash he has found a true artifact, an old music box with incredible power it lets you have one wish. Rose is hesitant to believe this at first and voices her opinions aloud to the hero, and an eavesdropping Theresa, whom after a few brief words, convinces the children to gather five gold coins needed to buy the box. While searching for the coins, the hero and Rose encounter other villagers, save a Dog from abuse by a bully, and are given the option to shape Old Town's future. Regardless of the decisions made, the hero and Rose gather the five gold coins by posing for a picture, delivering items, etc., and purchase the box. After taking it to an overlook, they make a wish to live in the castle, only to find the box vanishes from sight. An angered and disappointed Rose takes the hero back to their home to find the dog from earlier resting at the front of the tattered structure. They then retreat to their beds and they both go to sleep. Later that night, Rose is awoken by the dog's barking, directed at several guards who have been sent to retrieve them by Lord Lucien Fairfax. Rose awakens the hero and the two head off with the guards to the castle. Once inside, they are greeted by the castle butler who instructs them on proper behavior in the castle as they are passed by Garth, then shows them to Lucien's study. Inside the study, Lucien is pouring over old books, scrolls, and papers of relation to the Old Kingdom. He seems very curious about the box that they purchased, and asks the two to step into a runic circle that reacts to their presence. After the revelation that one of the two has the ability to destroy all of his plans, Lucien draws a pistol and shoots Rose, killing her. After apologizing for what he "...must do.", he shoots the Hero, who is knocked out of a large window. After falling several stories, the hero lands on the cold, snow covered ground, and is found by the dog and Theresa, who takes the Hero out of Bowerstone, to the Gypsy camp. The Hero is given time to recover and begins to train for revenge against Lucien, who, during the ten years they spent in the Gypsy Camp, moved out of Castle Fairfax and into the Tattered Spire. It is in the small, unassuming camp where the hero's journey begins. Youth to Adulthood After this traumatic experience, Theresa takes him/her and tends to his/her wounds, after he/she slowly recovers it is said that he/she is trained to become a fighter and warrior for over ten years until the day he/she is ready to leave the camp and heads into the Guild Cave for a last bit of training. Theresa sends the hero into the Guild Cave which is the destroyed Heroes Guild. After fighting some beetles the hero unlocks his/her magical Will powers. Soon afterwards the hero starts his/her journey, but before he/she can enter Bowerstone he/she is told that the bandit Thag needed to be taken care of, so the hero goes and takes his life. The hero soon enters Bowerstone and is told by Theresa about the Tattered Spire and what Lucien is trying to do with it. The hero is told the story of the Tattered Spire and then handed some fate cards each one telling him/her about one of the heroes he/she must get to before Lucien. Theresa tells the hero that Oakfield is the best place to start, so now the hero officially starts his quest. The Hero of Bowerstone ventures through Rookridge and after choosing to loot from the dead or not, gets into a few fights with bandits and then after a short while, he/she arrives in Oakfield. The Hobbe Cave and Oakfield and The Hero Of Strength The hero meets a man who has lost his son to Hobbes. The hero can either kill the man and continue towards the cave to Oakfield , or the hero can just take the man with him and try to help him find his son. As the Hero enters the cave, he/she discovers that it is filled with many Hobbes, but eventually he/she makes it through. The man finds out (if the hero chose not to kill him) that his son has been turned into one of the Hobbes and is fatally wounded by his son, and dies. The hero escapes and heads off to Oakfield. There he/she finds the priest of Oakfield who is looking for a bodyguard for his daughter. He believes that the hero would make a good bodyguard, but he still needs more proof. He tells the hero to get more renown. The hero then heads off to the local pub The Sandgoose, where he/she meets Barnum. It is discovered that Barnum had brought a bridge in Rookridge and was planning to make a toll for it, but it was then over took and destroyed by bandits, and the Hero's quest is to rid Rookridge of the bandits. After making his/her way through Rookridge the hero easily cleans the bandits out and then kills Dash. The hero then heads back to Barnum and with his/her renown now earned, he heads back to the Temple of Light to undertake what is likely to be his/her first real quest. After going through the a small part of the cave the hero discovers that Hammer is quite a chatty person, before being attacked by Hollow Men, which are skeletons and souls of the undead. After making it through the Wellspring Cave with the holy water, another monk called Robin enters the cave and tells Hammer that her father is being held captive by one of Lucien's men. At this Hammer rips off a warhammer from a nearby statue and runs to save her father. The hero is in quick pursuit behind Hammer but this is when tragedy strikes. Not much is known of the events, but it is thought that Hammer's father, the abbot, had tried to disarm or attack the gunman and was shot dead in the process, at which point Hammer kills the gunman with a single hammer blow, which is witnessed by the hero. Hammer then falls to her knees at the side of her dead father, crying and sobbing she says "You idiot...You stupid fool... I could of stopped him" and then the scene fades out with the only sound being heard is the sobs of Hammer. The next scene you see is on a hilltop looking out at the ocean of Albion, this is where Hammer promises to get revenge for the death of her father and also where the Golden Oak is buried, (you then get a Golden Oak Leaf trophy). After a few moments Theresa shows up and offers to tell Hammer everything, after just losing her father and promising to get revenge Hammer eagerly agrees, at this point both Theresa and Hammer teleport back to the Guild Cave leaving the hero alone, on top of the cliff at the Temple of Light in Oakfield. Well Known Quests and The Hero Of Will There were many Quests that The Hero of Bowerstone undertook, some for fame, some for gold and others just for joy. It is known that the hero helped a ghosts former lover find love again, although other reports suggest that the hero broke the lovers heart at the request of the ghost. The hero also helped capture Ripper as a request from Giles. The hero can also kill Ripper depending on which quest is taken. The hero then returns to Theresa and Hammer at The Guild where Theresa tells them of The Hero of Will, Garth, a brilliant scholar who was formerly in the employ of Lucien but severed ties with him upon learning his true intentions. She tells the hero to go to Brightwood where he resides and recruit him, Hammer stays behind. Upon entry to Brightwood, the Hero can see that it has already been overrun by Lucien's Spire guards. Arriving at Brightwood Tower, Lucien's Commandant is already there and captures Garth before the Hero can get to him, escaping using an Old Kingdom artifact called a shard. Returning to The Guild unsuccessful, Theresa then tells The Hero to seek out Lucien's old butler, who might know where Lucien's old diary is located,and who as Hammer notes, "must have seen his share of dirty dealings." The Hero goes to The Cow and Corset at Bowerstone Market and finds the butler, Jeeves, in one of the rooms. Jeeves apaarently does not recognize the Hero from the night when Rose died, and demands 1000 gold for the location of the diary(which the Hero must provide in order to continue with the quest). Jeeves discloses the location of where he buried the diary in a map. Upon arriving at the diaries location at Bower Lake, the Hero is attacked by a Troll and succeeds in killing it. The Hero bring the diary to Theresa who translates it (despite being blind). By reading it, she determines that Lucien is recruiting guards from Westcliff who succeed in defeating the Crucible tournament, to which Theresa responds by stating those who win are physically tough and mentally weak. Hammer and the Hero depart for Westcliff. On their journey they travel along Bandit Coast, which hence the name has been overrun by bandits. They breach the Barricade between the coast and the outskirts of the Westcliff Camp and continue. Shortly after they meet a woman who claims that Balverines killed her husband and took her son, so Hammer volunteers them to help. They reach where the woman says her son is, Howling Halls, and find out that she is not a woman, but a White Balverine leading them into a trap. Hammer and the Hero kill all of the Balverines and find a way out of Howling Halls by making a makeshift bridge out of a pillar to protect them from a pit of spikes. Arriving at the camp of the Crucible, Hammer and the Hero meet the announcers, Murray and Mad Dog, the former being a Crucible record holder. Hammer is not allowed to go in with the Hero, forcing them to fight alone. The Hero emerges triumphant, conquering all eight rounds and being greeted by his adoring fans outside. It is here that the Hero has one last chance to complete any tasks they have left unfinished before leaving for the Spire. The Hero, upon completing their affairs, talks with the boat captain who says that no personal effects, weapons, or dogs are allowed on board. Hammer promises to watch after the dog, and the Hero begins their career as a spire guard. Difficult Choices at the Spire Upon arrival at the Spire, the hero sees Lucien once again, now an old man gone mad at the idea of the Spire and its capabilities. He informs the hero and the other guards that the world is corrupt and does not punish evil as it should and that they stand in an instrument of change, and subsequently puts all the guards to sleep using some sort of white light. Upon awakening, the Hero is fitted with spire guard clothing and an obedience collar which will drain their memories and experiences away if they do not obey. Along the way to the Commandant's chamber, the hero sees Bob, a man who arrived with him and appears to be friendly, and Garth(who immediately recognizes them as a Hero and tells them to be patient). The Hero then meets the Commandant who explains the "project" in greater detail, saying that their progress is not a miracle, but a product of obedience. He then proceeds to hit the Hero to "see how well they have learned", demanding the Hero thanks him for their pain. The player may do this, or stick up their middle finger at him, but this will result in experience loss. In the many years that follow, the Hero faces two choices. The first one being starving disobedient workers or feeding them, and killing or sparing Bob. Whether or not the Hero does it personally, Bob will die anyway either by the Hero's hands or the Commandant's. After that, the Hero is called one day to the Commandant's Chamber. He informs the Hero that there is a missing guard in one of the construction sites who has yet to report in and orders them to find him. Upon finding the guard, he is dead at Garth's hands who has finally focused enough will to destroy their collars. The Hero must now do all the fighting as Garth has no power left. The Hero fights their way to the Commandant's Chamber as Garth notes that they're not leaving until he is dead. The Commandant then appears with several guards and fights the Hero, but is killed. Garth then regains his powers through the Commandant's death and opens a Cullis Gate down to the docks. The Hero and Garth make it to one of the boats and escape with a new batch of recruits. Upon arrival at the Oakfield docks, they are met by Theresa and the Hero's dog. Theresa informs Garth that he cannot defeat Lucien on his own and succeeds in recruiting him and also gives the Hero their old equipment. The Hero of Skill Theresa tells the Hero to go see Hammer at the Rockrige Inn. Hammer (thrilled to see the Hero again) soon departs after catching up with the Hero to go see a source who might have information on the Hero of Skill. Theresa then tells the hero to take some time to recuperate, and if they have chosen to have a family go and see them again. If the player chooses to do this, they will see that their spouse thought them to be dead and their child (if they had one) is now eight years old. The Hero may stay with their family for a while or leave immediately and recieve lamentations from their spouse, asking them what happened to them in the Spire and what made them so cruel. Theresa contacts the Hero and tells them that Hammer has information about th Hero of Skill and to return to the Guild. Upon arrival at the Guild, Garth informs the Hero that he had no idea what Lucien was planning the night that Rose died, and if he had known he would have stopped him. Hammer arrives shortly thereafter, marking the first meeting between Garth and Hammer which is accompanied by insults. Hammer then says that she thinks the Hero of Skill is a pirate named Reaver who would make crews of other ships surrender by using his pistol to shoot the captain from afar and that he runs the port town of Bloodstone, surrounded on three sides by mountains and on the forth by ocean. Theresa notes that they can get to Bloodstone by traveling through Wraithmarsh, to which Garth has conveniently made a Cullis Gate to at Brightwood Tower. Hammer, Garth and the Hero all travel to the tower, and along the way Hammer and Garth agree for the first time, saying that much of the Old Kingdom Books are pieces of supersticious nonsense that never helped anybody. Upon arrival at the Tower, Spire Guards are there again and a fight ensues. Garth attempts to activate the Cullis Gate to Wraithmarsh while the Hero and Hammer fend off the guards. Upon activation of the gate, the Hero enters first to find themself all alone in Wraithmarsh, subsequently being locked in a cage by an old man who seems to think they are from Bloodstone at first. He comments that it Bloodstone would be burned to the ground if there was any justice, and upon wondering what to do with the Hero says,"reckon I'll burn ye as well". Upon saying this, a blanket of fog covers the area.He leaves, presumably to investigate the source of the fog. This is followed by a high pitched scream, and the fog lifts for you to see the old mans body. He is killed by what Theresa (upon establishing contact with the Hero again) identifies as a Banshee. The Hero's dog comes out of the fog and retrieves the key from the old man's body. Theresa says that the gate malfunctioned and Hammer and Garth were sent back to the Guild, and that the Hero must make it through Wraithmarsh on their own. Theresa identifies the sinister region as what used to be Oakvale, a village burned to the fround by Bandits and later destroyed for the last time by a foolish young man who made a deal with the Shadow Court for immortality. The Hero eventually makes it through the marsh after defeating Hollow men, a banshee and a troll. Arriving at Bloodstone, Theresa tells the Hero to go and make Reaver's acquaintance. Reaver seems glad to meet the Hero and apparently flirts with them regarldless of their sex. Reaver, before dealing with the Hero, wants them to proove to him that they are worth dealing with by increasing their renown through several quests that are available after arriving in Bloodstone. After doing this, Reaver informs the Hero that he discovered that they escaped the Spire, and if they run an errand for him, that he will help them. Reaver tells the Hero to deliver a seal to the Shadow Court, but there is more to the task than Reaver lets on (as noted by Theresa). Upon entering the Shadow Court, after defeating several Shadows the Hero meets a young girl who says that she and her friends were reading from a book and somehow ended up in the court. Moments later, the three Shadow Judges appear and the apparent leader (who strangely has the same shape as Theresa) informs them that whichever one of them carries the Dark Seal will sacrifice their youth and beauty so Reaver may keep his, this confirms that it was in fact Reaver who destroyed Oakvale. The Hero may keep the seal and be aged permanently or give the girl the seal, sacrificing her youth and beauty. Regardless of the choice, Reaver has again fulfilled the bargain, but when the sacrifices stop the Shadow Judges will come for him. When returning to Bloodstone, Reaver says that while the Hero was away Lucien and he made an agreement that Reaver hands over the Hero for "a large heap of Gold". After saying this, one of Reaver's cronies informs him that the city is under attack by Lucien's men, and that their leader is saying find Reaver. He seems apolled that Lucien broke their agreement and temporarily allies himself with the Hero to escape from Bloodstone by fleeing down an escape tunnel built by smugglers in his study. However, they are intercepted by Lucien's men and Reaver and the Hero must fight through them to escape to Smuggler's Beach. After exiting the tunnels, Garth and Hammer are already outside waiting for them. Reaver then destroys the tunnels apaarently using some form of explosive and is about to flee on his escape boat, but not before it is destroyed by a Shard. Lucien's men try one more time to capture the heroes but fail when Garth discovers the weakness of the Shard; long sustained will attacks. When Reaver is about to depart, Theresa shows up saying that if he does not join them, Lucien will control the world and everything in it (which motivates Reaver because if this happens then he will have no one to sacrifice to the King of Shadows). They then depart for Hero Hill. The Great Weapon Upon arrival at Hero Hill to call forth "The Great Weapon" which will defeat Lucien, the heroes start discussing Lucien's true intentions, but this talk is brought to a close when Theresa urges they start the ritual in which the Hero stands in the center of the hill with the other three off to the side. Upon starting the ritual, there is a bright light and when it subsides Theresa is gone and the heroes are in a weakened state. Shortly after, Lucien arrives with more shards and chastises the heroes, saying they had enough power to build a new world and they wasted it trying to save the old one. Lucien teleports Reaver, Garth and Hammer away so only he and the hero are left on the hill. Lucien then reveals that he killed his family (if the hero chose to have one) and "the last of the heroic bloodline shall flow out onto this hilltop". When Lucien is about to shoot the hero, the hero's dog jumps in the way of the bullet and is killed. It is then that Lucien seems to show pity for the hero, saying that the last time he killed them it tore his heart out. It is here that Lucien shoots and kills the Hero. The Perfect World The Hero "wakes up" in a sort of dream world where their sister is still alive and they are living on a farm with their parents. The Hero may perform various activities on the farm, from killing beatles, shooting bottles to rounding up the chickens. Once it is late enough, Rose suggests they go to bed. In the middle of the night, the hero wakes up to strange music coming from outside the border of the farm. The hero goes to investigate with Rose following. Rose implores her sibling not to go, and that she doesn't want to be alone again. After the hero leaves, the sky turns red and Rose disappears. Along the road to investigate the music, the Hero sees several bodies all murdered brutally and eventually sees the way to put an end to all of the chaos that Lucien has brought about; the music box. Though its origins are unknown, the music box was in fact the great weapon. After reflecting on their life, the Hero goes to the Spire to confront Lucien once and for all. The Wish When the hero gets to the Spire, Lucien appears to be bending all three heroes power to his own will. After remarking how astounding the Hero's power is, Lucien attempts to put the hero to sleep (again). However, the Hero starts using the music box, and it appears to have an affect, Lucien's bond with the heroes is broken, and he has no power left. At this point, the hero may kill Lucien themself or wait and Reaver will do it, denying the hero the revenge they have sought for all these years. Shortly after, Theresa appears and tells the Hero it is time for their reward. The Hero has three choices, The needs of the many, all who died in the making of the spire will be brought back to life but everyone the hero loved will remain dead, giving them positive moral points. The needs of the few, all the hero's family, including their dog, will be brought back to life, but everyone who died in the making of the Spire will remain dead, giving them no moral points. The needs of the one, the hero will get a million gold, but their family and all those who died in making the Spire will stay dead, giving them negative moral points. Regardless of the choice, the outcome is the same. Garth says he wishes to return home to Samrkand along with Reaver (who tags along for the exotic substances and uninhibited people). Hammer wants to go North to study with the warrior monks. Reaver sarcastically thanks the Hero for dragging them into this mess, Garth says that he is glad they met and that they will meet again, and Hammer says that the Hero is the best friend she ever had as all three are teleported away. Theresa then says that it is time for them to leave, and that the world is theirs to enjoy, but the Spire is hers alone. Knothole Island Though many other quests were undertaken by the hero for renown, gold, and other rewards, one of the more notable ones was in the first downloadable content, "Knothole Island". It begins with the hero spotting a man named Gordon down by the Bowerstone Market docks who seems to be waiting for someone. He reveals that he is looking for a hero because his home, Knothole Island, is in trouble. Gordon takes the hero to the island in his submarine, where the hero finds that the the place is freezing to death. The Chieftain (the head of the island) informs the hero that their warriors died out a long time ago and they were the only ones that had access to the weather shrines, which could quite literally control the weather and that only a hero like themself could get inside a shrine now to change the weather to warmer conditions. The hero accepts and with the ice totem gains access to the ice shrine. Upon defeating several shadows, the hero uses the totem to change the weather to scorching conditions which melts all the ice. Now, the hero may take advantage of some of the stores that were previously closed during the weather, including the Box of Secrets, where "every purchase is a mystery and a surprise" in which the player may trade in certain items for strange new weapons and clothing. Soon however, the people of knothole island are unhappy again as their island is now a wasteland as opposed to a glacier. The chieftain demands the hero's help to gain access to the sun shrine. The hero does not disappoint, and activates the sun totem to make it storm all day as opposed to snowing and flaming. Yet again however, the chieftain complains and demands the hero return things to the way they were, snowing and freezing. Upon finding the storm totem, the hero gains access to the storm shrine and after defeating several shadows and solving several puzzles (again) the island is returned to the glacier that it used to be. The chieftain thanks the hero and then asks the people of the island to pay a tax for the maintencance of the weather shrine. They refuse, as the chieftain got them into this problem in the first place. The hero may either side with the chieftain and get ten thousand gold or with Jessica (the manager of the Box of Secrets) and earn the respect and love of the people of the island. If they side with Jessica, the chieftain is exiled and the hero alone has access to the weather shrine. After this, the quest is over. Also, if the hero goes to the island after completing the main quest and they chose the needs of the one or the needs of the many, the hero may trade the soul of a citizen of knothole island in a strange shrine for the soul of their deceased dog. However, no morality or purity is lost for doing this. Seeing the Future In the second downloadable content "see the future", the Hero is given one last quest in which Murgo, the man who sold the hero the music box, has returned to bowerstone with more "interesting" items. One such item is a Snowglobe, it actually appears to be the resting place for the souls of those who inhabited Oakvale before it was destroyed by Reaver. All the color has been drained from their world and the inhabitants ask the hero to help them. It turns out shadow worshipers were responsible for this and after they are killed all the color returns to the world and the ghosts of Oakvale may now rest in peace. The second item the hero gets from Murgo, a cursed skull, takes them to a region similar to Westcliff in a few ways where a knight is caught in a large skull because of what he says was a necromancer who cursed him to be stuck there forever. The knight asks them to retrieve wisps which help to unlock the chains that hold him. To do this, the hero must wear ridiculous outfits such as a hobbe, balverine and hollow man costumes. Upon delivering the wisps, it is revealed that the so called knight is the necromancer himself. The Hero defeats him and leaves. Upon exiting, Murgo's source comes through and he gives the hero an item identical to the Spire, which he claims will give the hero a small glimpse into the future. It turns out Theresa was the source and upon using the item they are teleported to the Spire itself. It is here that Theresa admits that the Spire had a gift for her to, the ability to see all possible futures. The hero takes Theresa's hand one last time, and sees their future. They are the ruler of all Albion, with loyal guards and subjects who either fear their wrath or look to them for guidance. Theresa deems none of this as important though, and says the only thing that matters is their unborn child, and that this child is destined for greatness and the fate of all of Albion will lie in their hands, along with the fate of Aurora (who or what Aurora is is unknown at this point). Theresa tells the hero for now they must live their life, and that she will always be watching the hero. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters Category:Characters